Temblando
by Fanficnatica
Summary: One- Shot Larry Stylinson.


**¡Hola!**

**Hoy vengo con un_ One-Shot Larry Stylinson_. Para hacerlo me inspire en la canción "Temblando" de Hombres G (un excelente grupo :'D) En realidad la estaba escuchando y... bueno, se me vino esta idea. Espero les guste y me lo hagan saber, y si no... también.**

**Disclaimer: One Direction no me pertenecen; de lo contrario Larry Stylinson ya habría salido a la luz.**

* * *

_**TEMBLANDO.**_

Harry tembló intentando reprimir un sollozo y cerró los ojos con fuerza para evitar que las lágrimas salieran. El cielo estaba nublado… y a lo lejos el

No podía, y se negaba, a creer que lo que estaba viendo en esos momentos era real. Pero, ¿a quién quería engañar? Era tan real como el cinismo de Louis.

—Harry, ¿sigues ahí? — Volvió a oír la voz del castaño

— Si, Louis — susurro intentando que la voz no se le quebrara. Nunca había llorado por alguien, y esta vez no sería la excepción — Y dime, ¿Cómo está tu mamá? —le pregunto haciendo todo lo posible por no gritarle al que hasta hace unos días era su chico.

El castaño rodó los ojos y le dio un fugaz beso a la castaña que se encontraba a su lado. Harry volvió a cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Esa imagen había terminado con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.  
Sollozo y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

Louis escucho lo que parecía ser un sollozo y se sintió culpable. Culpable por estar engañando de esa manera al ruloso. Él no se merecía que le estuviera haciendo eso. Su único error había sido haberlo amado tanto. Y aunque creyó que el llanto del que había sido su mejor amigo, se debía a la escasa convivencia, el seguía siendo el culpable de todo

— ¿Harry?

El chico apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. Él lo había llamado como lo hacía cada vez que lo iba a besar. Solo que esta vez no era el el que recibiría los besos de Louis. Y no soporto más. Comenzó a llorar como jamás lo había hecho

— ¡Basta, Louis! — Harry apretó el teléfono con fuerza intentando controlarse, pero le fue inútil.  
Desde aquella solitaria mesa de cafetería vio la cara de desconcierto de Louis. — ¡Deja de mentir! — Se le quebró la voz — se lo que estás haciendo en estos momentos — Lo que había empezado como gritos, termino en susurros apenas audibles.

Harry no podía más. Su mundo se había derrumbado. Ya no le quedaban razones para seguir viviendo. Y se sintió estúpido. Estúpido por haber dejado que Louis lo convenciera de que jamás lo iba a dejar, que lo iba a amar toda la vida como él estaba seguro de que lo haría. Y quiso golpear algo, porque ahora no solo se sentía estúpido, sabía que había sido estúpido. Estúpido por haber dejado que el castaño se convirtiera en su mundo, desplazando todas aquellas cosa por las que Harry había vivido alguna vez. Ahora solo quedaba un hueco vacío, porque Harry había basado su vida en Louis y su vida en esos momentos estaba besando a la castaña que se decía su amiga.

— ¿De qué hablas, Harry? — Louis le hizo una seña a Eleanor, y se levantó para alejarse unos cuantos metros.

— Eh visto todo, Louis — gruño, Harry — Sé que estas con Eleanor e… — la voz se le quebró por segunda vez e intento de nuevo: — Sé que estas con Eleanor. Eh visto como la abrazas… como la besas

— Harry, yo…

— ¿Por qué, Louis? — Lo único que Harry quería, era tener la razón de porque Louis lo había dejado de amar. Porque estaba claro que el castaño ya no lo amaba.

Louis comenzó a mirar de un lado para otro en busca del ruloso, pero no lo encontró.

Harry no obtuvo respuesta y siguió hablando: — Dime que es lo que hice mal. ¿Por qué ya no me quieres? — Estaba cansado de sufrir y ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir temblando y llorando. Pero necesitaba escuchar del propio Louis que era en lo que había fallado.

Louis lanzo un suspiro. Estaba dispuesto a por fin hablar. — Harry, lo nuestro dejo de funcionar desde antes de que pasar lo mío con Eleanor.

— ¿Pasar? Explícame porque no te entiendo

— ¿Recuerdas la última vez que peleamos? Esa vez salí furioso del departamento. Necesitaba desahogarme y entre al bar en donde trabaja Eleanor. Le platique lo ocurrido, tomamos de más… y terminamos en su departamento — hizo una pausa, intentando buscar palabras para no hacerle tanto daño… pero no las encontró — Fue entonces que supe que la amaba, Harry. Y que tú y yo ya no teníamos futuro juntos.

El llanto de Harry se había intensificado y no podía parar. Tampoco quería parar, necesitaba desahogarse antes de ir a un bar y emborracharse hasta perder la conciencia.  
Soltó una risa ahogada, le hacía gracia la manera en que lo contaba, tan despreocupada… tan de él.

— Tú me dijiste que me amarías por siempre, Louis — le reprocho — ahora yo no puedo vivir sin ti. ¿Dime que hago para olvidarte? Por favor, no me dejes — suplico — haré lo que sea. Cambiare lo que no te guste — se sentía un completo idiota por estar rogando. Pero lo quería y no lo quería perder — pero por favor, no me dejes.

Louis escucho romperse algo seguido de un par de gritos ahogados. Se giró y se encontró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de Harry. Estaban rojos e hinchados, delatando cuanto había llorado. Y aun así estaba dispuesto a terminar con todo de una vez.

— Lo siento, Harry — bajo la mirada, evitando la de Harry — Voy a colgar.

Harry se dejó caer de rodillas a escuchar el "tiii" que indicaba el fin de la llamada. No quería ver como Louis regresaba con Eleanor, como la ayudaba a levantarse, y como esta lo tranquilizaba con un beso, aun sin saber que había pasado. Pero necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba convencerse de que jamás iba a volver a ser de él, que ahora necesitaba buscar algo por que luchar. Pero para eso tenía mucho tiempo.

Después de pagar la cuenta y a otra cuenta por lo que había roto, se dirigió al bar más cercano. Pidió algo que lo hiciera olvidar y antes de tomarse la copa que lo hizo caer inconsciente, se prometió que jamás volvería a llorar por nadie.

FIN.

* * *

**Si, lo se. Es demasiado corto, pero salio en un momento de aburrimiento... en fin. Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen sus reviews.**


End file.
